To save the Shadow Breed
by WelcomeToHell09
Summary: Kagome is about to discover a past she never knew she had with Rin and Sesshomaru. She is something new and long thought dead and has an enemy that has no gender but the will to wipe out the Shadow's. Join in Kagome on her quest to destroy the threat to her family. Told in 900 words or less each chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Walk

**Hello People. This is my first story i hope you enjoy it. This a story on Dokuga made by me. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Walk

Kagome laid there sleeplessly. Her mind was drifting to Inuyasha who had just brought Kikyou into the group. They were sitting up in a tree cuddling. She hadn't said anything when he brought her in. She just sat there in her place and grunted, completely dejected from the whole group. Lately she had felt like she knew him from a long time ago, like centuries ago but it was just a feeling.

She stood. She wasn't going to get any sleep so why not go for a walk? As she tucked Shippo in, she grabbed her bow and arrow. Looking around to make sure none were awake, she slowly slid out of camp. As she walked to the spring her and Sango had visited earlier, she ignored the nagging voice that said go back. Once there she sat on the edge and stared at her reflection. Her eyes looked so cold but were warm with hurt and betrayal. Tears formed in her eyes and she slowly let them fall, unaware of the red eyes watching her.

He watched as she cried. She was the one. A miko with so much heart ache but still managed to stay pure for now. He knew the dark being that actually existed under that illusion of human. This was her destiny and he would give her what was hers and would help her move on in life to protect the ones that matter. His daughter would be the princess she was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk

Chapter 2: Talk

He walked out of the bushes quietly. The little miko was perfect. She knew of pain and suffering and remained the same since the last time he saw her. He would change it so the hanyou couldn't further deck his beautiful creature. He touched her shoulder with a gentle hand. His long pale fingers with very a sharp claw caught her attention. She looked up at a man. He was pale and had white hair that stopped at his knees. His eyes were red and then they were blue. He was clothed in a purple kimono. Lightning bolts sat on his forehead.

"Do not fear little one. I am here to make the hurt go away. I know your heart is crushed and you want to give into the darkness but I am here to tell you, that is who you are." He bent down and tore her right shirt sleeve with little effort.

"Hey!" She yelled.

He stared at her. There was a tear still in her eye. He gently wiped it away and turned back to her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly and looking at the ground.

"Finish what I started long ago." as the words left his mouth he bit into her shoulder forcefully.

Kagome covered her mouth as a scream wanted to come out. She vaguely wondered why, but the thought of Inuyasha saving her was farfetched and seemed impossible. He was too busy being wrapped up in Kikyou for him to save her."But why are you choosing me? I am a nobody who isn't even from this time."

The mysterious youkai bit harder and drew blood. Lots of blood. "Stop talking. You are more than you think you are little one. And the more you continue to think like this, the more it will hurt when you wake up. Besides what could you do to stop me? Your purity may sting but do much else. No cease your foolishness and let me continue." He growled lowly before going back to her shoulder. How dare she berate herself in front of him? Privatley had nothing to do with him but now? This would not do. She was too powerful to be berating her own self.

Kagome shook her head and waited for it to be over. Why did he seem so upset at her words? They were true. At least in her mind they were.

He put his all into it. She would continue them and he would be here to guide her but for now they had to stay this way. After all she was his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Change

Chapter 3: Change

The sun rose in the sky slowly, ever so slowly. Kagome laid sleep and naked by the pond. Her body was steadily changing. The youkai from last night sat beside her as the rest of her body continued to change. He was her father and she was his daughter. He smiled; he had always wanted to hold her again. Looking down at her, he hoped she would remember him. As it stood, she was almost complete. Just a little longer and he would have his little one again.

-The tachi

Inuyasha awoke with Kikyou in his arms. He smiled at her and turned to see the rest of the group upset. Looking around, he noticed Kagome was gone. He sighed. Where did she do?

"Where is Kagome?" He asked knowing they didn't know.

Sango frowned, clearly with the look of disdain. "If we knew where she was, we would have told you." She snapped. God, he was being such a... Sango would rather not say.

Miroku touched her shoulder. Shippo patted her leg.

"That wench is always running off. We don't need her. Kikyou can sense the shards." Inuyasha said.

Everyone stared at him. Sango's eye twitched in annoyance as she ran straight for the hanyou before punching him in the face.

"There is no way you are going to replace Kagome with that clay pot you call a lover!" she snarled.

Miroku shook his head. "Will you ever learn?"


	4. Chapter 4: Changed

Chapter 4: Changed

Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around and her eyes landed on the youkai from last night. He was in far greater detail than before. She went to lick her lips but something pricked her tongue. She touched her teeth and found they were fangs. She looked back him and gawked.

He smiled.

"It is alright Kagome. I will not harm my child." He replied softly.

"Child?" She growled. She gasped. Where was her voice? All it came out as a growl.

"Do not panic. New offspring do not get to talk for a couple of years." He explained.

'Offspring?' She thought.

She stood and walked to river and stared at herself. Her skin was a tar color and her hair was long, thick but sleek. Blood red highlights ran in the hair. Blood red eyes without a pupil looked at herself intensely. Her body was covered in giant youkai jaguar bones. The head sat on top of her head. The arm bones sat on her arms with the actual claw attached to her own claws. The ribs held her naked breast. Some fur was placed in random patches all over her body. The spinal cord was attached to her own leadingdown to a long bone tail. The thigh bones connected to her thighs leading to her knee bones. Knee bones connected to the legs and those traced down to her foot bones, the toe bones replace her own nail with sharp talons. Her ears were pointed and she had black stripes all across her sides.

"You are not youkai, though you wear youkai bones. We are a new breed. You are strong and you will only have the best." He said.

"What do I call you?" She asked. No sense in fighting it since she didn't last night.

"Dad." Was his happy reply.

She smiled. This was a new beginning for our little Kagome. She would fight the evil much greater than Naraku.


	5. Chapter 5: Shock

Kagome and her new 'dad' walked back toward the group slowly. She was taking in the scenery around her. She was nervous but she also was ready to be able to defend herself. Things would change. Inuyasha could no longer protect the Shikon Miko, who was other worldly. When they entered in the clearing all eyes fell on her. She smiled and held her arms out to her kit. He sniffed and looked for a second before jumping into her arms.

"Okan-san." He whispered.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered.

She nodded.

"How did this happen?" Moriku asked.

She growled and looked at Shippo. "Okan-san says her father gave her a gift." He said with a smile.

"A gift? For what?" Inuyasha's loud voice cut in. She snarled with a frown. Sensing his daughters change in mood, Yuji stepped in.

"You would be wise not to mess with a Shadow Lurker hanyou, especially the newly birthed ones. They have a strong taste for blood." Yuji explained.

"Hey old man who was talkin' to ya?" He barked but suddenly found himself pinned to the floor by Kagome.

Her clawed hand held his neck tight and he could see Shippo stare in amazement. She growled dangerously low into his face and waited till he nodded before quickly going back to her father's open arms. He shushed her and assured everything was going to be okay. Her instincts rose from the insult to her father and caused great distress. The itachi watched in shook. Kikyo looked on with indifference but she was seething. But that stupid girl got everything. At that moment Kagome's eyes looked at her and held her there.

The threat was clear. 'Harm anyone and I will kill you myself.'


	6. Chapter 6: Who he is

Yuji whispered comforting words as Kagome's temper came down. The tachi watched in shock. Who was this strange man? And who were the Shadow Lurkers?

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Yuji Tachenka." He answered softly.

"You are royal blood?" She asked.

He smiled. "I am a legend. I am what is known as the father of the breed. We are Shadow Lurkers. The most skilled and wise in extistance. Kagome was made the day her mother and I made love. But something's happened and Kagome was turned human and while human the hanyou abused her." He spoke softly as Kagome growled.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome suffered broken bones, extreme blood loss and marred flesh. They covered her body but she hid them well. My daughter will not be harmed by him again." Yuji responded.

Sango shot a murderous glare at the hanyo. "So that is what all those 'walks' were? You abused my sister for what?!" Sango barked.

"None of your business." Kikyo spoke up.

Kagome growled and moved from Yuji to stand in front of Sango. She growled loudly and flared her nostrils daring her to say anything. Kikyo glared but backed down. Kagome snarled and went back to her father. Shippo jumped out her arms to Miroku's shoulder.

"Answer me Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"She needed a lesson in respect. I am alpha of this pack and since I am going to mate Kikyo, Kagome becomes beta." He responded with a smirk.

Kagome snarled. She rumbled out a threat and looked at Shippo. "Okan-san says you would be wise to shut your mouth before you lose your tongue." Shippo said with a sly smile.

Oh yes. There would be blood and Inuyasha's was calling to her


	7. Chapter 7: Intent

Sesshomaru was on his way to the half breed's forest. Rin had bugged him about seeing her and her kit. He would allow her this request because of his intended. She disliked Rin and had tried on many occasions to kill her. He wasn't having that. He knew she would be safe from her with her. Her, What was her name? Ah yes Kagome.

He looked behind him and saw his intended a little to the left and Rin running around Jaken and Ah-Un. He smiled inwardly at the scene then shifted his gaze to her. His intended had a look of 'to good to be outside'. He didn't know why he agreed to mate her. Oh yeah to stop a war with the East.

They were about there when he felt them. There were two powerful beings near and he was quite curious of who they were. No one with power would want to associate with the hanyou. His horrible mouth was enough to deter anyone. But the girl had an interesting effect people and even on him. He felt a hand on his shoulder that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered seducfivley. He growled.

"Woman you will remove yourself from this Sesshomaru." He threatened.

She pouted but did so.

God he hated her.


	8. Chapter 8: Sesshomaru Arrives

Sesshomaru was shocked to the core. He thought they were only a myth. His nanny had told him the story of them when he was young. He decided he was going to mate one and become powerful too. They were real and from the looks of things the human girl was human no more. When they broke through the tree line he could only hold his breathe. But you would never know from the look on his face.

"Hi Shippo!" Rin's happy squeal sounded through the clearing. All eyes turned to the youkai lord and his pack. His eyes immediately found Kagome's. She bowed neck high along with the youkai holding her.

"What do ya want ice prick?" Inuyasha yelled loudly.

Sesshomaru ignored him in favor of his ward. She was walking over to the two mysterious youkais.

She smiled. "Rin's name is Rin." Rin said happily.

"Nice to meet you Rin." Yuji responded bowing neck high.

Rin set her eyes on the mysterious one. She grabbed her hand and led her to Sesshomaru. "This is my Lord Sesshomaru." She introduced. Kagome cracked a smile at her before looking at him and growled. 'Milord.'

Sesshomaru was about to growl back before the other intervened.

"Do not be offended milord, she cannot speak and that is her only way of communication."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You are Shadow Lurkers?" He asked.

"Indeed." Yuji answered.

"Your name?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yuji Tachenka. Kagome's father." Yuji said with a proud look.

esshomaru's gaze shifted to Kagome. She was beautiful even with her blood red eyes. And that tar colored skin looked so tasty. His intended could not compare to her raw beauty.

"Sesshomaru baby, why we around all these humans?" The wench's voice cut in.

Sesshomaru withheld a sigh and a eyeroll.


	9. Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Intended

The clearing was quiet except for the warning growl Kagome was making. How dare she insult her friends like that? How dare she trespass to her pack acting all high and mighty. It was girls like her that made Kagome thankful she was pure at heart because if she wasn't things could get messy.

"You will be silent wench." Sesshomaru responded.

She pouted and walked closer to him, showing off her out there cleavage. "Let's go somewhere private, no?" She whispered seductively.

Kagome tried to hold it in, she really did but instead bust out in laughter. Everyone except Yuji looked at her like she had lost her mind. When she finally did, she noticed the female growling at her. She smirked and snarled at her then looked at Yuji to translate.

"Kagome says you would do well to watch your ground. You are not on the Western or Eastern lands little girl." He said with pleasant smile.

"Like I would. You can't touch me because my Sesshomaru will save me." She said sticking out her tongue. How old was she? 6?

This time everyone laughed except for Kikyo and Sesshomaru. When they finally quieted down Kagome approached her. Sesshomaru was curious of what was going to happen but did nothing to stop it. Kagome rumbled low and then growled and then it turned into a snarl. She brought out her bone tail that had seeming looked harmless until sharp spikes popped out. She waved it around before snarling once more. The female may not have understood what she was saying but she got the message.

She sneered inwardly but couldn't help the fear creeping up. 'Just wait till I tell my love Naraku. You won't be so cocky then.' She thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Camp

Naraku watched threw Kanna's mirror. He was playing with two different emotions. Anger and humor. He was angry at how the once priestess threatened his beloved Kaijicka but he was humored by the turn of events. So Shadow Lurkers existed aye? Well this would certain be interesting.

-:-:-:-

Everything had settled and everyone was relaxing. Inuyasha and Kikyou sat away from the group in a tree. Shippo and Rin sat beside Ah-Un who was under the tree the couple occupied. Miroku and Sango sat next to Kagome, who was curled up on her Yuji's chest. Sesshomaru and Kaijicka were across from them.

"I think we should make camp now." Yuji suggested.

"Who asked you old man?" Inuyasha snarled.

There was a warning growl from Kagome and her eyes flashed black. Inuyasha shut his mouth and held Kikyo closer.

"That is ok with me." Miroku said while Sango agreed.

"Great. Who's hunting?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Kagome are you sure you are ready?" Yuji asked raising a brow.

"Do not worry. Kagome will be safe with this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru reassured.

Yuji looked at him for a moment before nodding and watching the two disappear. He was worries about her. She could accidentally hurt someone.

"Don't worry Yuji-san, Kagome-momma will be safe with milord. He likes her." Rin spoke noticing Yuji's face. Yuji smiled.

"Ah young Rin, it is not Kagome I am worried about." Inwardly he was wishing he told her to stay. He knew something was going to happen and he wasn't sure he was ready for it or if she was.


	11. Chapter 11: Hunt

Sesshomaru and Kagome were on the trail of a pack of wild boar. They silently ran, weaving through and out of the trees, jumping over branches, and feeling the rush. Nothing was going to stop them as they closed in on the pack. And before the poor beast could notice, they were all done. Dead. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood over their kills, satisfied with the quick doings until they felt the ground shake.

Kagome looked up and snarled. The scent was dirty and smelled of dead and dried blood. She hopped into a tree and looked up. A faint Ogre youkai was walking toward them. She sensed a jewel shard in its forehead. Sesshomaru grabbed Tokijin(?) and prepared for battle. The Ogre swung its club upon seeing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped and landed on the club. He ran up it and slashed Tokijin down the Ogre's face. The Ogre let out a cry and swung wildly. Kagome climbed up ogre, using her talons and claws to get to the forehead. She was so focused she didn't see the club come right at her. She was knocked onto the ground. A cry of vengeance sounded in the area.

Yuji gasped. He was right. Something happened and now Kagome was in danger. He stood and raced toward her, following her scent. When he arrived he was shocked. -

Kagome had the Orge on the ground with Sesshomaru to the side. She kept slamming her fist into the Orge and roaring to the setting sun. Sesshomaru went to step closer but she turned quickly and hissed at him in warning before turning back and proceeded to rip it open. She tore the stomach open and made a mess. Organs and blood littered the area. Her mind was gone. No red left in her eyes just black. That concerned Yuji.

"Kagome darling." Yuji said getting her attention. He held his arms out. "It is okay. He cannot harm you." He whispered.

Kagome cocked her head to the left while panting before crawling over to Yuji. He bent down and held her to him. Just then inuyasha and the group arrived.

"Wha did ya do Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru ignored him and went to pick up the jewel shard from the unrecognizable Orge. He held it in his hand and went to pick up his kills.

"Monk you will take Kagome's kills back." Sesshomaru's icey voice spoke.

Miroku nodded and did as he was told. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Yuji and in an instant they were gone. He sighed and him and the rest followed Sesshomaru back to camp. Sesshomaru was quiet, more so than usual. He had a lot to think about. Kagome huh? Something was familiar.


	12. Chapter 12: Rin's true form

Everyone was back at camp settling in for the dinner. With Sesshomaru and Kagome's kills there was enough and then some. Kagome had taken more than her share and sat with her father next to a tree. She sat in Yuji's lap getting comfort. He had explained to her that she was new to her powers and little things were provocations to her powers. Her temper and her feelings add to how the powers come out. With Ogre, it was a sense of danger and she needed to fight to live.

Miroku and Sango had stayed near the fire to keep warm and away from Sesshomaru's intended. She kept eyeing them and Shippo. Sesshomaru sat under a tree while Inuyasha and Kikyou sat up in a tree cuddling. Shippo and Rin played near Kagome and Yuji.

"Why do humans have a fox kit?" Kaijicka asked. It was quiet except the low growl coming from Kagome. Sesshomaru glared at her but she ignored it and turned to the kit. "Why are you with humans? Do you not care about your family's honor? Where are your parents?" She asking question after question ignoring Shippo's distress. Kagome was struggling. She wanted to kill her, she really did. Sesshomaru sat there watching Kagome, curious how she would handle this. But nobody noticed little Rin getting angier and angier. "You little kit are a disgrace. Calling the once human your mother. You would do better with me and not some low humans."

That was it. As fast as lightening Kagome and Rin standing on top of her, claws extended and snarling dangerously. Rin sneered at the woman. Kagome looked at Rin and nodded. "You will not talk about my mother's son. You know nothing you insuilent wench. You want to mate my father but you go to Naraku. I should kill you where you sit." Rin snarled.

Everyone was surprised except Yuji by Rin's words. Sesshomaru had the look of shock and pure hatred. So the wench was seeing Naraku huh? Oh she would pay dearly. Now he had a reason to kill her.

Kagome looked at Rin before embracing her. There was a bright light that engulfed the two and held there for a moment before dimming down. When it finally did, Rin looked just like Kagome expect with Sesshomaru's silver hair and pale skin. Her bones were black and her eyes were indigo.

Yuji had expected this sooner or later having been figured out Rin was Kagome's lost daughter even though Kagome was a virgin. A story told to many children as a myth was true. A shadow and a youkai fell in love and created a child that was powerful. The powerful child was taken from her parents and forced to marry a light. Thus a new child was born but humans and youkai alike attacked and took away the child disquising her as a human so that her mother and father would never find her. But unknowingly her mother and father had found her and protected her. Having lost their memories of the child and forced to be youkai and human. Now the family has been reuninted. He had lost his youkai mate and found his child and had now found his grandchild.

"Mother." Rin looked at Kagome.

"Father." Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"Grandfather." Rin looked at Yuji.

Everyone was shocked into silence.


	13. Chapter 13: Origins

Sesshomaru was confused. He was her father and Kagome was her mother? How could this be? He looked at her and watched as his symbol appeared on her forehead. What was going on?

"How can this be?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shrugged and looked at her father. Yuji smiled. He loved to tell stories.

"Gather around." He said sitting by the fire.

Everyone gathered around him. Kagome and Rin on his left, Sesshomaru and Shippo on his right. The rest sat in front of him.

"This story will sound fimiliar as it has been told to children for centuries. I mated my beautiful youkia mate Naji. I am a shadow as you all know, hence our name the Shadow Lurkers. We had a beautiful daughter full of great power and her name was Kagome. When she was about 900 years old, she was taken from us. I looked all over for her but when I found her she was in love and mated to a light, a powerful youkai named Sesshomaru. Around that time my mate been killed while I was away but I found the one responsable and killed him. When I went to check up on her once more she had had a child. A beautiful girl named Rin. I kept watch over the little family for awhile." He said patting Rin's head.

"Then the castle was attacked by humans and youkai alike. It was too overwhelming for Kagome and Sesshomaru. And Rin was taken. Then I step in. I did something. I erased your memories of each other and turned you back into embryos being born an Inu youkai and human. Rin was taken to a human village, where I made sure she appeared human and would be able to meet Sesshomaru. I made sure Kagome went through the well and to the hanyou so she could see Sesshomaru. Even with your memories erased, you two were drawn to each other." Yuji explained. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

His mate? He looked at Rin. His child? It made sense. He had always been curious of the little onna. Something in his soul pushed him toward her, but he wouldn't give in. She was in love with the hanyou. But with Rin it had always been the same. Rin had become a part of him and where he did think of her as his pup. And she really was.

"Do you accept this?" He asked Kagome.

She nodded.

"Rin you are my pup."

Rin nodded.

"Kit you are now my pup." He stated. That kit meant a lot to the girl.

Shippo nodded.

"Kagome, you are now my intended." He said firmly.

Kagome nodded.

"No I am." His intended screeched.

Everyone's took steps back except Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	14. Chapter 14: Kaijicka's price

Kaijicka was furious. Her mate, intended mate, was already making plans to mate a once human at best. She didn't listen to the story of these things came to pass. Naraku had told her to get close to the Lord but that wasn't any easy thing to do.

"I am your intended Sesshomaru. You will mate me or you have a war with the East." Kaijicka threatened.

Kagome hissed and was about to jump on the girl. Rin and Shippo touched their mother's shoulder. It wouldn't do for her to get lost in a bloodlust.

"This Sesshomaru is sure your father will understand why I will not mate you once he finds out you have been with that spider." Sesshomaru said going back to his icey tone.

"Why would you want to mate this once human over a princess?" She screeched.

This time Rin spoke up. "Did you not hear the tale? Mother and father were already mated. Their memories were erased of each other but they found themselves together. You were nothing but something to get me here and my mother and father together. And if you keep insulting my mother.." She smirked. "I just might have to kill you."

Kaijicka snorted. "As if you could."

"She can and so will I." Sesshomaru spoke up. "You will not keep disrespecting my intended." He growled.

She huffed and stood. She walked over to Kagome and glared at her. "You are nothing but a mate taker. How dare you steal him! Once human I should..." She only got that far before Kagome had her by the throat. She roared in her face, the black replaced the red. She looked at Shippo to translate.

"Okan-san says: Your blood is mine." And before anyone could stop her, she disappeared with a screaming Kaijicka.

Sesshomaru stood. "I will bring her back."

"Be careful Lord Sesshomaru. Use this time to bond." Yuji's wise words said softly.

He nodded and took to the air. He floated on his cloud for a good three minutes till he saw red everywhere. Landing in the middle of the patch, he stopped and looked around. There Kagome sat panting with her body covered in blood, holding herself and looking at the corpse that was Kaijicka. He slowly walked toward her. "Kagome." He said trying to make his voice sound soft.

She looked at him with black eyes and panted before cocking her head to the left. "It is alright. No one is going to harm you mate." He said, using some of the words Yuji said to calm her down. She crawled over to him and he kenlt down, holding her close to his body.

And if he had doubts before, they were certainly gone now. She felt so right next to him and soley his alone.


	15. Chapter 15: Reactions

He had brought her back to camp. She had stayed near him for the rest of the night. Rin watched her parents with love and joy. They were meant for each other. The way her mother stood beside her father proved it.

Yuji watched with joy. His daughter was finally happy. Even with everything that happened with the hanyou, she was still amazing. He smiled and settled into the shadows, watching from the shadows as he was made to do.

Sango and Miroku watched with pride and joy. She deserved to be happy with her mate or soon to be mate after what inuyasha had put her through. They smiled and laid down peacefully.

Shippo watched his mother figure with acceptance and love. He finally had a family with a father and a mother and a sister. He smiled and curled up into Kagome's sleeping bag.

Inuyasha looked on in jealousy and disdain. How could she mate with such a prick? She belonged to him. He could have both Kikyo and Kagome. Her past be forgotten, besides she wasn't marked anyway.

Kikyo looked at them in boredom. How could such a handsome youkai wanna be with Kagome? Her reincarnation? Why have a copy when he could have the original? She knew if she played her cards right she could very well be his mate. She smiled inwardly. Yes that would do. To be the Lady of the Western Lands sounded good to her. Now to come up with a plan.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting in the shadows watching everything. Kagome being a shadow didn't sleep but could if she liked too. Sesshomaru didn't sleep very often. So they could keep watch on camp and the surroundings. Kagome felt something was about to happen but she didn't know what. She just hoped she was ready.

-A/N: Ah we have an interesting turn of events no? Kikyo is going after Sesshomaru and inuyasha is going after both Kikyo and Kagome... What's is the brave Lord going to do?


	16. Chapter 16: Naraku

Kagome awoke to a whisper calling her name. She looked around and noticed everyone was still asleep and Sesshomaru was no where to be found. Quietly, she stood and disappeared into the morning shadows, following the voice to a clearing where she had massacred Kaijicka. She took in all of what she had done with a smiled. So many emotions were running through her head from the scene but amusement topped it all off. She had did this. She had protected her pups. She had saved her intended's/mate's honor. She had saved her human companions the trouble of them watching her destroy the girl. But she wondered where was her own intended? He usually didn't leave Rin like that. He would let people know when he would leave without a reason of why he was leaving. As she continued on in her thought, her sense went off. That evil, ominous presence filled the clearing and there was that signature laugh.

"Kukukukuku. Well if it isn't the once human priestess Kagome." He chuckled walking up from the shadows as miasma surrounded the clearing.

Kagome didn't know if she should growl or fight, so she settled on nothing. Her face blank and her body tensed.

"Ah my dear. I have come with a proposition for you. Join me and we will rule the world. You will be my Queen and I your King." He said with a sly smile.

Kagome shook her head and turned to walk away when she heard him laugh again.

"Don't you want to know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" He asked as Kanna walked out the miasma with her mirror. Kagome watched as the image of Sesshomaru and a beautiful Inu-youkai were standing outside a cave. The Inu was smiling and was hanging all over him. He just stood there. Allowing her to touch. Naraku laughed again. "I know what your thinking. You think this is a trap..." He said with a smile. She nodded. "Well here's the shell shocker, Kanna's mirror only shows what is happening now." He said motioning to the image of Sesshomaru and the Inu walking into the cave.

Kagome was shocked. This had to be a trick. She was about to growl when Inuyasha's loud mouth broke into the clearing.

Naraku frowned. "I will be back." He said disappearing into his miasma.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome turned and looked at him before disappearing into the shadows.

She was going to find out if Naraku was lying.


	17. Chapter 17: Kagome finds out

Kagome was in the shadows, letting her instincts take over. She was near the cave when sex and pleasure hit her hard in the nose. Growling low, she stood silently outside the cave. There was a barrier up but she easily broke through by going into shadow mode. There was a way she could just be a shadow and sit there without detection. Slowly, she entered in silently. There was a loud noise. She was heartbroken to see Sesshomaru on top of her and the noise was her cries of pleasure. The feeling of sickness was heavy as she disappeared and made her way back to camp. Is that how it is?

Kagome sat in the shadows thinking about what she saw and what Naraku said. She would never join him but his offer seemed pretty tempting right now if only to get revenge for how bad she was hurting. She was brought out of her musings when Rin entered in the dark area and sat beside her.

"You are troubled mother." Rin said with knowning eyes.

Kagome nodded.

"It is about father is it not?" She asked.

Kagome nodded again.

"Do not worry. Father will be back soon." Rin reassured.

Kagome smirked wickedly. She was excepting him.

Around late afternoon Sesshomaru entered into camp. He had broken off the horrid ruts with the girl. She asked for one last time and he had obliged, little did he know that one request was about set off one of the biggest change in his intended. Sesshomaru looked around for his pups and intended. The pups were playing a game but his intended was hiding. He knew she was there. He could smell and sense her. Quickly, he tried to draw her out but she immediately shut him out. He wondered why she was hiding and shutting him out. Walking to the area he knew her to be at, he stood there with confusion in his deep golden eyes.

"Kagome," he stated.

She growled. It didn't sound friendly either.

"Come on out." He said firmly.

'No' Se growled.

Just then Shippo ran over with a huge smile.

"Mother we have something to show you." He said quickly.

Kagome appeared out of the shadows and followed her little kit ignoring Sesshomaru completely. He growled in irratation. Shippo led her to a beautiful hotsprings. Boulders decorated the outline. A Sakura tree was next the little waterfall, flower pettles floated gently in the water. She picked up the kit and kissed him with a smile. He smiled back before hoping down and disappearing back to camp. Waiting a moment as Sesshomaru came into the clearing, a secretive smile appeared . It was silent for awhile.

Kagome had sat down near the falls and had her feet in the water.

"You will not ignore this Sesshomaru." He said firmly.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

A/N: Tune in tomorrow for a major surprise from Kagome and Shippo. Will Sesshomaru fix what he started?


	18. Chapter 18: Argue

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a challenging look.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked deadly calm, even though he was livid inside.

Kagome looked at the falls and let a small chuckle pass through her lips. She turned and looked at him before glaring.

'Did you not have fun with your bed companion?' She snarled.

Sesshomaru froze. Outside he still looked the same, emotionless and stoic. Inside he was surprised and caught off graud. How could she know? He took in his scent and sighed. There wasn't anything on him. Still how did she know? He silently cursed about his inability to not be sucked in theses things.

"No." He said simply. "You misunderstand. I was breaking off the fling." He answered.

'Oh you were breaking it all right. Breaking the futon!' She thought.

She had to get away. Her anger was building but something was different about this time. It was loose energy and was looking for a way out. She snarled and her eyes flashed. She had to move. And move now. She turned to leave, when she was grabbed by the wrist tightly.

"Talk to me. Say something! Do not ignore me!" He growled angrily.

Kagome snatched her hand back and snarled. She could feel it. It was about to happen. She closed her eyes and tried to keep calm. Unfortunately that didn't go well.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru." He barked, anger in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Something happened. Something big.


	19. Chapter 19: Apologized

Kagome was engulfed in shadows. She roared and broke from the shadows with new addition. New long bone spines formed with claws as sharp as cliffs on her back. A thick black x made itself known across her nose and a seal was placed upon her stomach. Her eyes were black and she looked mindless. She roared loudly and it sounded like a dragon call and a yell mixed together. Her head shook as she panted. She looked up to the sky and roared again. Announcing to everyone she was awake.

Sesshomaru looked at her in awe. He was snapped out her trance when her claws minutely missed his face. He snarled but kept control. He had to remember this was his intended and she was mindless due to her transformation. She snarled and he snarled back trying to put her into submission. She growled and jumped at him while he jumped away. They continued to fight till he jumped into the water. She followed him closely before she tackled him under the pool. He quickly changed position as he had her pinned onto a boulder as they came up. An odd noise came from her throat. It sounded like the dragon youkai rumble. She stared thrashing and trying to get away.

He felt bad that he had caused this. He wanted her to stop and just talk to him but he knew words were not for now. Looking down into her wild black eyes, he did something he had never done before. "Kagome..." He said her name as she looked at him with much hurt and pain. He sighed softly. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. I know you are mad but come back to me. Forgive me." He said slowly.

She stopped suddenly. The dragon noise still lefft her throat as she stared him down. She looked at him and her eyes flickered but stayed black.

"You apologize to my master?" A deep baritone asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"You will not do this again. Next time I will not stop." Her beast rumbled. Or at least that's what he thought.

He agreed and the beast went back to sleep. Kagome's eyes shut and her body relaxed in sleep. He slowly picked her up and carried her out the water and back to camp.

When he entered in camp Yuji noticed Kagome's new additions and frowned. Something was wrong.


	20. Chapter 20: Kagome's Body

Yuji and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's pulsing body. A black shadow surrounded her sleeping form. Her wings had longer claws and spikes sticking out. The symbol on her stomach was spread out all across her stomach. Lightening bolts surrounded her belly button. Inscriptions were written deep into her bones. A message of her love. Yuji looked at his daughter. This shouldn't be happening for a couple of years. He always known his daughter was advanced but this was strange. He hoped she was going to be okay.

Sesshomaru's mind replayed the scene just minutes ago. He apologized? He apologized?! He had apologized! Him, the Lord of the West apologized to a woman! The one thing his mother told him to never do he did. He needed too though. She was going to wipe out entire populations in anger and bloodlust. He had to save the millions of lives she was going to take.

Meanwhile Kagome was battling with her inner self.

'Are you alright master?' A deep baritone asked.

Kagome looked at the giant shadow in a cage with white eyes. She sighed and before nodding. "I guess it just hurts he went to someone else." She said softly.

'That is understandable.' he said softly.

"I just thought he would never cheat." She sighed.

'He is a man master. Men have needs.' He whispered.

"Who's side are you on?!" She yelled.

'Yours master. Always yours.' He said slyly.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes. "What's your name?" She asked.

'I am Rychurio. I belong to you. Yuji gave you to me as a gift of protection. I will make sure you live no matter what.' Rychurio answered.

Kagome nodded.


	21. Chapter 21: The plan

Around dawn the black shadow surrounding Kagome dissipated, leaving a calm Kagome. She looked around at her sleeping family and stood. Silently, she walked out camp in the shadows of the forest away from them. A lot was on mind and she needed to sort it out. She walked to the spring Shippo had showed her earlier and sat on a giant bolder. Awkwardly, she noticed she wasn't just sitting on one tail. Turning around slightly, she counted 9 tails that looked heavily armored. She sighed. When would her body ever be complete?

She jumped back into her thoughts as she sat there. She had to figure out what to do for Shippo. Everything in her wanted him to be a lurking and wouldn't allow someone else to lay claim on her son. That was her precious Shippo. And if anyone thought otherwise, well let's just say it wouldn't pretty.

'"How about the tails?'" Rychurio whispered into her thoughts.

'What about them?' She asked.

'"They'll turn humans into lurkings and I'm sure they'll turn the kitsune to one as well. You could turn the human you call a sister into one but Yuji would have to do it for you both to be blood. Of course they won't have a beast and they won't be as powerful as you but the kitsune will have a beast. With the right training the kitsune could be as powerful as you.'" Rychurio explained.

'So how does this work?' Kagome asked.

"'They will sit in front of you and the nine tails will hit the vital areas in the body. As they get close to death you will bite them and a shadow will come over them. It will take up a full day for the transformation to be complete."' Rychurio nodded at his own knowledge.

'I see. Well that clears up one problem. Now what about Sesshomaru?'

"'You're hurt correct?"' He asked.

'Yeah.' Kagome said in a duh voice.

"'Well while I was out, I noticed a lot about him. For him to be such a fearsome youkai he sure did apologize with remorse. Do you know anyone he has apologized too?"'

'No!' Kagome said quickly.

"'Well then you'll do nothing about him. He asked for forgiveness and we granted it. I'm sure he'll work a lot harder to be closer to you."' Rychurio spoke with a wicked grin.

Kagome chuckled out loud.

"What do you laugh at my dear daughter?" Yuji asked appearing from the shadows.

"Nothing much." She growled in reply.

Yuji nodded and walked to his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. She hurt to much lately.


	22. Chapter 22: To change part 1

Yuji and Kagome walked back to camp slowly and in the shadows as usual. Kagome was thrumming with excitement at the thought of her precious Shippo being turned into a lurking. As they arrived, the Inu-tachi was packing and preparing to move. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as she grabbed her bag. They stared at each other for a moment. His eyes flashed with apologies and sadness but only visible to her. Kagome let her eyes show her hurt and forgiveness. She wanted him to know she was hurt.

After about 2 minutes of a staring contest, the group began to move. The Inu brothers lead while Kagome and Yuji brought up the back. The day passed uneventfully. Everyone could feel the tension from the heated glances going on between Kagome and Sesshomaru. When dusk approached, Kagome left and found shelter in some caves. She thought that would be perfect spot to change them. She quietly lead the group to the cave. They made themselves at home while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hunted. They started a campfire with Shippo's fox fire and got all sleeping preparations complete. Just as dinner was about finished, Kagome rumbled getting everyone's attention.

"Kagome has news." Yuji said.

Kagome rumbled in exictement and it was clear on her face.

"Kagome says - "Shippo and Sango will become Shadow Lurkers if they wish it." Yuji explained.

Everyone gasped except Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"Really?" Shippo asked in awe.

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I can be Kagome's real sister?" Sango asked.

Yuji nodded.

"The process is very painful but you will enhance our once thought to be dead breed." Yuji warned.

"I'll do it. I wanna be okan-san's real son." Shippo nodded.

"I will too." Sango said.

"I will change you so you two are blood sisters. Kagome will change the kitsune and he will be her blood son." Yuji spoke with a smile.

"How long till the transformation is complete?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A full day." Yuji responded.

"A full day?! We don't have time for that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up Inuyasha. We don't even have a solid lead on the shards. Here's a chance to help a once thought to be dead breed grow and all you care about is shards. Why don't you take Kikyo and leave like you always do." Sango yelled in anger. Everyone was taken aback expect Kagome who snickered.

"I sense the lurking in you already my dear Sango." Yuji said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23: To change part 2

Everything was set. Shippo sat in front of Kagome. Sango sat in front of Yuji. Both were bare as the day they were born but no one could tell due to shadows wrapped around them.

"Ready?" Kagome rumbled.

Shippo nodded.

"Fight for momma." She hissed.

"Ready?" Yuji asked.

Sango nodded.

"Fight for Kagome." He whispered with a smile.

Yuji allowed his tails to appear from his robes. He had 12 tails to show his status. They positioned their tails at the vitial areas in the body. Yuji looked at Kagome and nodded. The 2 Lurkers injected their tails and all that was heard were painful screams from the two. There was so much blood and Kagome almost felt guilty for doing this but they were her precious people. They quickly pulled their tails out and sank the teeth into the neck. Holding there for a moment, they made sure ot was clean before seperating from the two. Slowly, both Yuji and Kagome laid down the transforming bodies softly and exited the shadows.

"Is everything okay?" Miroku asked with a panicked expression. Kagome nodded and patted his shoulder. She knew they would fight to come back to this world to be with everyone.

Kagome shifted her eyes to Sesshomaru. She touched her cheek with a clawed finger and slowly made a cut, drawing blood. It didn't hurt her at all but it hurt him. She knew Inu's were sensitive to blood. They loved the taste and smell but not from something they considered theirs. It was torture. He stiffened at the sight. She let a small smile grace her red lips as she turned around. Oh revenge was just beginning.


	24. Chapter 24: Kagome's Revenge

The night came and gone and the two people in the shadows that pulsed lightly were fighting. The pain was extreme and they wanted to give up but couldn't, their lives depended on it. Kagome awoke and noticed she was hanging from the ceiling on a cliff by her toe claws. She sighed as she flipped an landed on the ground silently. Silently, she stretched and expanded her wings. Looking down at her lovely daughter, she smiled as her eyes opened. She looked over to the little shadow and sighed. He was fighting hard and she knew it.

"Rin." Kagome rumbled.

Rin stood and followed her mother out of the cave. They made their way to the top of the rock and sat. The wind blew their long hair softly. Black mixed with silver as the tresses moved.

"Why are you tormenting father?" Rin asked curiously. She had seen last night.

"He cheated." Kagome growled.

"Ah. Are you angry mother?" Rin asked with curious indigo eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. But I will get revenge. You know how sensitive Inu's are to blood especially to what they consider theirs. I want you and me to torment your father. I'll drill it into his thick skull not to ever cheat again. And what better way then with blood." She growled with a wicked grin.

Rin nodded as the same grin appeared on her face.

When they returned back to the cave, they were covered in cuts and gashes. Sesshomaru about had a heart attack. His pup and intended smelled strongly of blood. His beast rose to the surface of his mind.

'''''Fix mate and pup!''''' He yelled nervously.

Sesshomaru stood and walked out the cave to get fresh air. He couldn't take it. That much blood and not being able to taste or clean it made it that much harder. Maybe it would be better in a moment or two. Kagome's and Rin's wounds had healed when he returned. He sighed inwardly at the scent of campfire with the morning breeze. That is till he saw Kagome run a claw finger over Rin's arm and Rin go across her thighs. Blood hit his nose hard and he almost lost control. Almost. He visibly huffed out a pant or two before he was back in control. He couldn't do this and he had a feeling this was only the beginning.


	25. Chapter 25: The change complete

The sun set on that fine torturous day. Kagome and Rin had tortured Sesshomaru with their many cuts and gashes. When he had approached them about the subject, Rin calmly told her father it was a training exercise. The sun was gone from the world. The Inu-tachi looked at the strongly pulsing shadows as they dissipated in the air. Two beautiful creatures stood with their eyes closed. Yuji stood beckoning Kagome to come along. They slowly walked to the beautiful creatures Taking in every detail.

Yuji stopped in front of the female as Kagome stopped in front of the young male.

"Rise." Yuji commanded.

Both their eyes shoot open. Their gazes drifted to the ones in front of them.

Yuji looked at the female in front of him and smiled. "My dearest second daughter Sango." He said.

Sango took on Yuji's white hair that stopped at her calves. Her eyes were a bright brown. She had the same white bones covering her body as Kagome did but had 7 tails to show she was the younger and weaker sibling. Her skin took on the same paleness as Yuji but was a tad bit darker.

"Father." She growled. She looked at the other one. "Sister." She rumbled.

Kagome nodded and hissed.

Miroku moved quickly to stand in front of her. "Sango?" He whispered.

Sango slowly stepped toward him and looked at him for a second. Miroku tensed at the scanning look she was giving him. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him and purred. Taking that as a good sign, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on the top of hers. "Thank goodness you are alright. I would be lost without you." He whispered.

Yuji smiled.

Kagome teared up.

Sesshomaru blinked.

Rin nodded in approval.

Inuyasha snarled silently.

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Kagome looked at the young male before her. "My dearest son Shippo." She rumbled.

Shippo had taken on Kagome's tar skin color and black hair that stopped at his ankles. His bones were the exact same color and posture as Kagome's. He had no tails, him or Rin, due to their age. His eyes were that deep indigo that Rin had. He had grown a few feet and stood taller than Rin but to Kagome's breast. He looked at Kagome and nodded.

"Mother." He whispered. Due to him already being youkai and his young age he had kept his voice. Kagome nodded as Rin approached her young sibling.

"Welcome back dear brother." Rin nodded.

"Yes dear small sister it is good to be back." He smirked walking up to his mother and embracing her.

Inuyasha looked on from the corner. Kagome and Sesshomaru were distant from each other. He watched as Kagome and Rin cut themselves. He watched his brother struggle with control. This was his chance. He would have her and Kikyo. It would be so.


	26. Chapter 26: Love Me?

The next morning Kagome awoke on the ceiling again. She sighed and let herself fall to the around before flipping and landing on her feet lightly. She noticed everyone was still asleep except for Sesshomaru. Their eyes met before Kagome turned and walked away knowing he would follow.

She stood about a mile away from the cave in a clearing. Her hair played with the wind as it blew her thick midnight tresses. She sighed as she felt him stand behind her. Slowly she turned and looked at the man she loved all those centuries ago. She still loved him but it burned her up that he bedded someone else.

"Do you still love me?" Came his soft voice.

Kagome was little surprised. She nodded but let out a long breath.

"Then why do you continue to try my instincts?" He asked.

'Retribution, Sesshomaru. It hurt to see you in another and not with the family. We have to lurkings now, how can I trust you will not run back to her?' Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Because, she is not you. You are my beautiful mate and we have two beautiful pups together." He said walking and standing in front of her. He took her clawed hand and held it to his hard chest. "Because I love you and I do not want any other. Why go and rut horrid females when I have you? You mean a lot to me Kagome. It makes me love you more that you did not call this mating off to rut with another. Because you are my shadow. You belong in my darkness where only I can hold you." He whispered.

Kagome teared up and was about to say something when all of a sudden she was shot with an airrow in her shoulder. The moment was ruined. Turning to look at the group of Miko's and monks, a roar of anger left her mouth. Hissing low, she pulled the airrow out.

Sesshomaru growled. How dare these humans hide themselves for an ambush? He could feel his mate's rising temper and their lurkings coming to them. He didnt let go of her hand as he threw up a barrier. The offending group attacked the barrier ruthlessly.

When their pups arrived, Kagome growled lowly. It was time for training. She told her mate to stay back and let their lurkings fight. He was reluctant but allowed it. Sesshomaru dropped the barrier as Kagome roared out orders. Shippo took on close range combat while Rin worked on her shadow hopping with the mikos. Taking swords to claws, Shippo finished the monks as Rin finished taking out the mikos. Both howled a warning. Kagome looked at her children in pride. Sesshomaru shared the same look as he picked them up. He gave them a nuzzle as a reward. The family journeyed back to the cave unaware of the eyes watching.

Inuyasha and Kikyo in malice and plotting.

Naraku in a way to break them.

A much deeper evil in joy. It could finally destroy them once and for all.


	27. Chapter 27: Shippo's abilities

When the family returned to the cave, Kagome took in her sister and her human mate. They were cuddled up with each other but he was asleep. Sango had Miroku'a head in her lap. She let her clawed fingers run over his ear softly. Kagome smiled as she saw the love in Sango's eyes. She then turned and retreated to the shadows with her children. They curled up onto her sides and sat, watching. This was also a training exercise. To know when to strike and wait for one's prey to drop their graud was important to their breed. They were great assassins that held power over everyone.

Kagome looked at the entrance to see Inuyasha and Kikyo entering in. Kikyo sat down a few feet from Sango while Inuyasha stood and glared at a sitting Sesshomaru. Kagome heard a low male growl.

'What troubles you my son?' Kagome rumbled.

"That hanyou always has to cause trouble for father." Shippo hissed.

Kagome smirked. 'Let us test your shadow abilities than.' She winked.

Shippo nodded. He slowly switched shadows till he was in Inuyasha's shadow. He lifted his hands up and grabbed Inuyasha's ankles, slowly pulling him into the ground. Inuyasha started to curse colorfully and tried to escape but he was already neck deep in the ground. Shippo appeared out of the ground with a smirk.

"You little runt! Get me out of this now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo turned to his mother. "How'd I do?" He asked.

Kagome nodded in approval and Rin winked with a giggle.

"Get me out of this now!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Leave father alone. You know he could kill you yet you provoke him. There's only so much restraint a man can have." Shippo said before going to Sesshomaru and sitting next to him.

Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru patted Shippo affectionately. "You did well my son. Work on your shadow switching a little more and it will be perfected." He nodded. His eyes had seen the him switching shadows. But you had to be paying attention to notice it.

Shippo beamed. "Of course father."


	28. Chapter 28: Kikyou's attempt

After getting Inuyasha out of the ground, thanks to Kagome, the gang packed up and set out South to look for jewel shards. Sango stayed close to Yuji and Miroku. Shippo and Rin walked to the sides of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kikyo and Inuyasha took the lead. About sunset the group set up camp after an uneventful day. Everyone relaxed as Kagome hunted a bear. After everyone ate, Kagome went off, saying she wanted to be alone. This gave Kikyo a perfect chance. And Inuyasha followed slowly.

As Inuyasha bounded away, Kikyo walked over to Sesshomaru casually. He looked at her in that cold flat blank stare she loved.

"I need to speak with you about Kagome." She said softly. He gave her a flat look. "Privately."

Sesshomaru smelt no lie but knew she was up to something. He followed her out of camp a good distance away. When she turned around, she gave him what she thought was a seductive smile. He raised a brow.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said in a sultry voice.

He did not reply.

"Why go after the copy when you can have the origanal?" Kikyo purred.

"What is it you speak woman." He stated boredly.

"Im saying, Kagome is a mindless beast when emotional. Why do you think their breed was murdered? You need someone who can keep composer and look good next to you. I could be that one." She said laying a hand on his chest.

"Are you not with the hanyou?" He asked. He figured he would play along and expose her intentions to his pack. Besides he already didn't like her. Now he had a reason to kill her.

"Oh Inuyasha? Please, he's not half the man you are. But you, a god among the mortals, doesn't need an emotional Kagome. I'm only with him to be with you." She purred.

Sesshomaru mentally smirked. She just dug her own grave. Kagome and Inuyasha were in a tree hiding. He felt them through their bond and Kagome was very angry. A small devious smile graced his pale lips. Kikyo beamed at him thinking he was accepting her. Oh how wrong she was.

"You have sealed your own fate." He stated with satisfaction as her smile died and she backed away.

A beastial roar erupted the woods. The call was so loud, the ground began to shake. Kikyo was on her back in a second. She looked up and saw a black eyed Kagome on top of her with black shadows surrounding her claws.

"This ends tonight." Sesshomaru whispered.


	29. Chapter 29: Inuyasha's and the truth

Kagome was standing on a cliff looking at the sky above. She knew he was there, she had felt his shadow. She didn't turn to him when he stood about 7 feet away from her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

She turned to him slowly.

"How could you mate with my prick of a brother?! I mean I know I'm not the best person but at least with me ya know what to expect." He sighed.

'Because the love we shared then has transcended centuries to now. When he took me from my parents I did hate him. But after him showing that he loved me and accepted what I was I fell in love. Even with some of the memories gone I know he still loves me. You Inuyasha were stuck on Kikyo. I know you kept me around because of my resemblance to her. And that is okay, because I knew you looked familiar to me too.' She rumbled.

"I know but it's not the same. She's not the same Kikyo I remember. When I used to beat you, it was Kikyo's idea. Somehow she got into my thoughts. She said it was our chance at love and you were getting in the way, so what better way than to make you go away." He whispered.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him in forgiveness. 'That is not love Inuyasha.' She nuzzled him.

Suddenly a message hit her from Sesshomaru 'Come.' She growled taking his hands and jumping off in flight. They silently landed in a tree right above Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly threw up a barrier. Both watched as Kikyo told Sesshomaru her real thoughts about herself. But when Kikyo let out about Inuyasha, Kikyo's fate was sealed. She looked over at Inuyasha and for the first time she saw pure agony and a tear in his amber eyes. Hearing he wasn't even good enough for the dead woman stung. Kagome hissed.

'This is not love.' She hissed embracing him again.

Inuyasha stood there numb for a moment before he let it go. Seeing her usually brash and bold hanyou friend break down in tears plus the way Kikyo kept touching and smiling at Sesshomaru set her off. So she roared. One of great power that it caused the very ground to shake. Kagome tackled her to the ground no longer in control. Black shadows surrounded her claws as she looked at the dead priestess. She could feel her father, sister and her mate along with her pups rushing to the scene.

"This ends tonight." She heard Sesshomaru whisper.

Oh how right he was.


	30. Chapter 30: Who are you?

Kagome pinned Kikyo brutally down on the ground as more shadows surrounded her claws and body. This was mindless Kagome. This Kagome could kill everything within a 500 mile radius if left alone but there was no stopping this. This was uncontrollable and someone's life was about to end.

Kikyo called her dark Miko powers but it didn't affect Kagome in the least. She pushed some into Kagome's face causing a quick flash, that allowed her to escape. Kikyo stood and watched Kagome hold her face and let out an ear shattering roar as more shadows graced her claws. Yuji, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo all arrived to see mindless Kagome. She held her head as cries of anger, pain, and rage shook the forest. All neighboring youkai coward in fear at the raw power they were feeling. Naraku himself was affected by it but he would not cower.

That jaguar head covered her face as red strips of blood were added to it. The jaw connected to her jaw and fit like a mask. The shadows engulfed her before slowly dispersing leaving her there standing. A low rumbling sound was emitted from her throat. Her eyes were no longer visible and her jaw was in a relaxed stage. Slowly she opened her mouth to let her tongue hang out before slipping it back in.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the creature. "Who are you?" She questioned still on guard.

They didn't reply.

"I want to know your name. Tell it to me." Kikyo demanded.

They roared.

"I see you don't understand me." She sighed readying her dark miko powers.

Yuji and Sesshomaru could only watch. Yuji guesssed this was the result of Rychurio but it didn't feel like him. No this was something else. Something much deeper, darker, and powerfuler. The energy that was being emitted was all Kagome. That somewhere deep within her held such a dark creature waiting to be released and it finally happened. After everything with Inuyasha, Naraku, and even Koga along with everything else, Kagome finally broke. It was about to cost her her sanity and family.

Sesshomaru held his two pups at bay. The look of worry and fear in their gazes did something to him and he didn't like it. Their mother was something that could kill everything, reguardless of who they were to her. This dark energy was doing things to his body. It was so dark it scared him. But no one would ever know as he watched his mate with a placid face.

Kagome appeared in front of Kikyo and shoved her claws into her womb. Kikyo let out a gasp as her fingers traveled slowly up to her chest. When her fingers touched the heart Kikyo yelled and screamed. She begged for Inuyasha but he just looked at her. She begged for Sesshomaru but he turned to his crying pup. Kikyo tried to call her powers but it was too late, her heart was in the hands of a creature. As Kikyo fell to the ground and back to dust and bones, Kagome denied the soul and sent it straight to hell. Kagome or Kagome's body turned toward the tachi. They all waited to see what it would do.

"Must protect..."

The group leaned in.

"Must protect..." She repeated pointing to the group.

Rin stepped forward.

"Must protect family."

And then she was gone.


	31. Chapter 31: Something new

**I have updated on Dokuga. For those who wanted to read the ahead. I still have to go in and correct the chapters.**

The tachi stared at each other in amazement and knowing. Yuji knew but everyone else was amazed. They all stared at the place she had just been for a while till Shippo spoke up.

"We must find her." He nodded.

"No, I will find her." Sesshomaru spoke up coming out of his own trance.

"I will come with." Yuji spoke up.

"No. Stay and watch the family. Rin and Inuyasha are going to need you right now." Sesshomaru responded.

Yuji nodded. Sesshomaru set off into the skies. He looked around for a while till he saw his mate standing on a cliff. She let out a roar at the night sky as he touched the ground. She slowly turned and faced him. He noticed horns had grown onto the mask.

"Kagome." He said softly.

She didn't reply nor move.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

She took a step than appeared in front of him. He heard her sniff and watched as she took a step back. She raised her finger and all nine of her tails. They all pointed at him. "Must kill for you."

Sesshomaru slowly lifted his hand to her. As he did, a bright light engulfed his hand. When he touched her face the light engulfed his body and Kagome's mask slid back to the top of her head. Slowly darkness and light made a small ball, about the size of a marble, flew into the air then exploding leaving something else. And Kagome fell into the chest of something new.

-Naraku-

Naraku paced his room in deep thought. The once human Miko was strong and dark. He would have to build up an entire army to get her. All he wanted was to take miko for himself and have her rule beside him with the jewel of course.

As he thought on how much he wanted her, he found himself getting hard. How he would treat her and her hymen made him shiver with pleasure. He needed relief so bad. As he was about to sit and take care of his problem, there was a knock on his door. He growled.

"Come in." He snarled.

Kagura nor Kanna entered in the room, it was something else. Something pure and undistinguishable. How could such a pure being survive his miasma?

"I have come Naraku to help you." It stated in a neither male or female voice.

"Why?" He questioned, his guard up and apendage up.

"My reasons are my own. Here you are going to need these. They are powerful and practically unbreakable. Good day." Then it was gone leaving chains for a purpose.

Naraku smirked. Everything was falling into place


	32. Chapter 32: The New Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru held a passed out Kagome to his chest. He felt different, like this was natural. It was like being set free from a cage after so long. He heard his beast purr in joy. He looked down at Kagome and saw her mask back on top of her head but he could still feel her darkness. It surrounded her like and invisible dark glow. He sighed and moved so he sat down on the ground with her in his lap.

At the movement, Kagome's eyes snapped open. She quickly jumped away from him. Looking at him up and down, she snarled in confusion. Who was this male that smelt like her mate, Sesshomaru?

He stood back up. This male had long solve hair that fell to his ankles and a similar mask covered his face. The mask white with black stripes going through the eyes and cheeks to the chin. His gold eyes were visible unlike Kagome's. He had on a white hoari(?) and white hakamas (?). Two swords adored each hip. Slowly he reached up and pushed the mask on to his head, revealing the same Sesshomaru. The same magnets stripes, pale flawless skin, thin lips, except he was youkai no more.

"Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome looked him up and down before turning her back to him. This was her mate, he was supposed to be her light. She hated it. She was so dark and murderious and now he was stuck with her. Tears formed in her eyes as she growled lowly. Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't feel him approach till he had his arms around her waist.

"You mate should not shed tears. No matter how bad your darkness, I will always accept it. Your very being is dark yet you love so strong and with a passion. I accept that. Our lurkings accept that." He whispered.

She turned and faced him. Shaking her head, she still laid her head on his chest. He tightened his hold on her. He would make her see he accepted it.

"Accpet me Kagome. Please?" He said with a small smile and a tilt of the head.

She looked at him for a moment before he felt nod.

Sesshomaru fully smiled. He formed his glowing orb and headed straight to the camp he knew the family to be. When he landed, everyone looked at him funny but Yuji. Yuji smiled at him before embracing his daughter. Soon a long line of hugs was given by everyone, even Inuyasha, except Rin. She stood away from everyone and looked at her mother in fear. Kagome took a step to approach but Rin backed away. A look of hurt crossed her mother's face.

"You do not understand Rin. That is your mother's true being, just as it yours and Shippo's and Sango's but not to that degree. She was protecting us from the dead priestess. I know it scares you but it is necessary for her." Yuji explained with a gentle smile.

Rin nodded and hesitantly approached her mother. Kagome stood waiting with wide open arms. Rin wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and waited. Kagome scooped up the little girl and held her for dear life.

"Never fear me as your mother but fear what is inside of me." She whispers into her children's mind.


	33. Chapter 33: Taken

After everything was settled everyone got comfortable for bed. Sesshomaru had talked to his younger brother, even though they weren't actually related he still treated him as though he were. Inuyasha was ready to accept Sesshomaru as brother and not an enemy. The whole thing with Kikyo had brought him to his senses that family came first, even if they weren't related for real. Sesshomaru was all he had. Sesshomaru had also talked to his daughter more about Kagome's transformation. He told her that Kagome was a pure shadow due to her mother being a light like he was. It was in her very nature to cause destruction but as long as Sesshomaru was there it would be controlled. Rin seemed to accept that fact and breathed a little easier.

Kagome sat up in a tree looking at the moon. How could he easily accept her darkness like it was news about a baby? Did he not see what she truly was? She was destruction and chaos and he said he would accept her no matter her darkness but how? When she was like that no one was safe, not her family, not her lurkings, and not her mate.

As if on cue, Sesshomaru jumped into the tree. He looked at his mate and sighed. Sitting next to her, he looked up at the moon in a different light. Kagome was like the moon. She was dark and mysterious and only shined bright at night. Beautiful thick hair blew in the night breeze. Her dark skin mixed in the darkness only showing her deep red eyes to the world. On that thought he looked at her eyes. They were filled with pain and worry.

"Talk to me mate." He whispered in a soft voice.

Kagome sighed.

-3 weeks later-

Kagome hadn't changed since that night and she was proud. They had gathered all the remaining jewel shards except Naraku's. Rin had embraced the fact that Kagome was dark and she was too. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gotten closer like those of true brotheren would and should.

At the moment the group was walking into a clearing in the Northern Territory. Kagome had led them there. Something was off about this place and it worried Kagome. There were no animals about, no birds in the sky, everything was still.

"Be on guard." Yuji whispered firmly.

And as if on cue, miasma started to fill the clearing from all directions. Kagome snarled while Sesshomaru barked out orders to his lurkings and retainer to get on Ah-Un and leave. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Naraku appeared along with Kagura and Kanna with a hoard of youkai.

"Hello my friends." Naraku smirked.

"Shut up Naraku." Inuyasha yelled, whipping out his sword.

"Ah Inuyasha, I heard Kikyo left you for your brother, shame really." Naraku taunted.

Inuyasha snarled but a calming hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to find his brother shake his head. A sigh escaped him as he nodded. Taking a calming breath, he got into fighting stance.

"We'll isn't this a surprise? The brothers are getting along. Well it won't matter." With that the hoard of youkai attacked.

Kagura went after Kagome hissing at her, wondering how she got Sesshomaru when she couldn't. As Kagome kept dodging wind, Naraku threw chains at her. Chains wrapped around her wrist and ankles bringing her to the ground. She struggled and more were added to her arms and legs. A few wrapped around her torso to keep her steady. Naraku pulled her to himself and disappeared in his miasma with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated. Every time he cut down one a few more would fill in to take there place. When he saw his mate getting shackled he fought harder but it was in vain. He gritted his teeth when he felt her disappear from the clearing. He hoped she would be okay when he found her and Naraku was going to pay.


	34. Chapter 34: Raped

**Warning there is rape in this chapter, you can skip it if you like. I will mark it for you.**

Naraku entered in his personal chambers with a happy sigh. He finally had her in his grasp! Looking at the girl sitting on her knees, the chains were holding her silent form there. She sat there glaring at him with a vengeance. A gag was placed on her mouth to stop her from making noise and trying to bite threw the chains.

He smiled. Her body was already bleeeding from his torture. She refused to scream for him and it irratated him. No matter how strong she looked, everyone broke down eventually. From swords and whips tearing the skin to getting inside her head with images of her lurkings dead, she stood strong. Maybe if he went through with what he had oringally wanted to do she would break. So here they were now.

"Finally, I have you Kagome. I shall mate you and you will bear my young." He smirked with a harsh slap to the face.

A muffled growl escaped Kagome's lips. Naraku just laughed and began to undress.

-Tachi

Sesshomaru paced the camp in thought. His mate was in the clutches of Naraku and who knew what he was doing to her. He had sent his lurkings to bed with the promise of returning her to them. A growl escaped his tense form. When he found the spider there was no holding back. He would be tortured to death and then revived only to be tortured again. -

Naraku He moved the chains into a position on her back. She struggled and growled trying to free herself. If this was what she thought it was, oh there would be hell to pay. He laughed wickedly as he stood over her form nakedly. Grabbing the chain on her neck, he pulled her up to his face.

"Prepare yourself mate." He grinned.

*He ripped the gag off and wrapped the chain around his arm. Harshly he smashed his lips onto hers. She clamped her mouth down as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. Slowly but slyly he got in between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He releasd her mouth and smirked. She growled. It was threatening and promised death itself.

He smirked harder and shoved himself deep into her virginal folds. A silent scream filled her eyes as he pulled out and shoved himself in again and again, not even giving her time to adjust to his length. He let his tenticals come out and play. A few slipped under her rib bones and played with her breast. The others filled her mouth and her other hole.

There was so much blood. Kagome was fully aware that spines were digging in her walls, breast, and mouth but nothing compared to thought of not being able to give Sesshomaru something so precious. She knew she gave it to him long ago hence Rin but in a new body that was once human she was going to give it to him again.

*That thing deep inside her rose up into her thoughts.

**_"Why do you lock me away? I am truly you. If I had been in control he would not be doing this to us right now. Even Rychurio could have stopped this."_** **He** hissed.

_"I scared my lurkings and family. My own daughter did not want to touch me."_ she replied in her mind as she felt his hot seed in and on her body.

Kagome looked at a fully dressed Naraku with a snarl. He smiled at her tauntingly.

**_"Now release me."_ **

And she did.


	35. Chapter 35: We are one

Sesshomaru looked up at the moon suddenly. The earth was shaking and a powerful blast shot towards the group. Everyone was up on their feet in a matter of seconds. Was this Kagome? Why did she feel so angry? Sesshomaru could practically taste the rage that was rolling off her. He looked at Yuji and nodded.

"Kagome." They all whispered.

Naraku Shadows surrounded her body and her jaguar mask slipped on her face. She roared and broke her wrist chains. Naraku threw up a barrier as a powerful blast broke the rest of the chains. The shadows wrapped around her in a ball and soon flared out leaving Kagome in the middle with a sword. The sword had four leg bones around the blade and upper arm bone as the hilt. On the hilt, there was a black and red diamond that glowed with power. The tip stuck out about a foot from the ending of the bones. All in all the sword was long but Kagome could handle it. Something was different about this time though. Her blood red eyes were visible and the mask has now attached to the back of her head. The horns had thickened and grew longer. Sharp fangs had become sharper. (Kinda like Ichigo's mask in his hollow form)

Kagome raised her blade and her tails swished angeirly. The air in the room turned dangerous and Naraku didn't know how to handle it. So he growled and threw his tenticals at her. Kagome cut them all down with a swish of her blade. Naraku hissed. A black ball formed at the edge of the sword an Kagome aimed it at Naraku. With a growl she released it and just when it was too close, Naraku ducked out of the way. The blast took out the entire part castle. Naraku took the opportunity to get out but was stopped when there was a pound on his barrier. Kagome sat on it clawing away it.

-Tachi

Sesshomaru felt her power increase tenfold. The group was rushing forward toward Kagome's power. When they got there, shock and concern filled their faces. Was this really Kagome?

Kagome shot another blast at Naraku and this time he wasn't able to avoid it, since she was sitting on the barrier. His barrier exploded, leaving him to float in the air. As the smoke cleared, Kagome appeared in front of him. He backed up but she grabbed his throat. Her claws shoved themselves in his neck and his abdomen. She pulled out his completed half of the jewel. Kagome popped it into her mouth like candy and swallowed before roaring again. He clawed at her hand. Unfazed, she threw him to the ground harshly. He groaned and tried to stand but Kagome threw her sword into his chest. He cried out at the impact, for he could no longer move.

Kagome took slow steps down from the sky to the ground. She was in no rush. She could end his life now but she wanted to watch him die. A part of her wanted to see the main source of pain and suffering in this era die at her hands. And it pleased her immenslely to do it too.

When she reached him, she stared at him. "So what now Kagome? You'll kill the father of your son? You'll kill me in front of your other children and mate? You aren't that heartless. Now if Kikyo couldnt do it so what makes you think you can hm?" He asked barking out a laugh.

Kagome slammed her foot onto his skull and pulled her sword out of his chest. A black ball formed out of her mouth and her tails helped hold the energy together before Kagome released it, in a blinding a powerful light that nearly blinded everyone, leaving nothing. In its wake lied a deep, giant crater filled with steam from the heat of the blast. Naraku was no more. And Kagome was left sitting on the edge, legs crossed with her sword in the ground, her head down. She raised her head and roared.

"It is done." They all whispered


	36. Chapter 36: The jewel is no more

Sesshomaru looked at his mate with a sigh but was guarded. His mate was just sitting there looking at them. Something was off about her scent. It was no longer pure like that of a virgin. His eyes widened in horror. Naraku had really did it.

He slowly took steps toward her, horror in his eyes. Kagome looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. She watched as he sat down in front of her. He slowly lifted a clawed hand to her masked face. He took in the chain marks on her neck and torso. They were deep in her wrist and ankles like she struggled. He let his eyes do a once over before meeting her red eyes.

"I am so sorry Kagome." He said taking in the blood from her vagina and the puncture wounds on her breast. A low growl and rumble were his only reply. He sighed and moved to bring her into a hug and he was slightly surprised when she dropped her head onto his shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her dark shadows. When he parted from her, she stood.

She began to let her dark energy flow out. It began to surround everything in the clearing. She raised her head and the two halves of jewel, one from her throat and the other from her bag, rose above her head. Her red eyes looked at Sesshomaru and nodded at him. Those eyes said it all.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her and let his light pour out, wrapping around the shadows in a glorious display of a dance. An ancient dance formed by those of the balance scale. The push and pull of the two circled around each other like that of Yin and Yang. Neither broke their pattern.

The tachi watched the beautiful light show in awe. They were truly meant for each other. This was rarely seen amongst mortals but today was special. Today Naraku died at the hands of a dark shadow's daughter. He had caused so much pain and sorrow to everyone, and not only that but stole something that could never be returned and now she would carry his child. A half of the jewel moved to Sesshomaru while the other stayed above Kagome. They looked at each other as the jewel dropped in their mouths and swallowed the halves. Taking her hands as Sesshomaru's mask fell over his face and they kissed each other's lips (as best they could) letting the dark and light jewel combine. As they pulled away from each other and looked up once more. A beam of light shot out both their mouths, leaving the taste of purity and darkness in the opposites mouth. No wishing was done, the jewel was gone.

It had known Naraku would fail. It didn't know he would impregnante the girl. He deserved to die for that. To rape someone is the biggest crime to It. To forcably take someone virginty was punishable by death and death did he receive. It had now had to make itself known. It didn't like to sneak around and plot. It preferred to do it openly.


	37. Chapter 37: Re-Birth

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. She put a hand to her stomach and frowned. There was something in there but it didn't feel entirely evil. No it was like some of Naraku had been killed off. Had her child been fighting his dark father's presence? If so, what powers did this child possess? As she stood there touching her stomach she felt more and more of Naraku being cut away.

Sesshomaru was curious. She kept holding her stomach. Did it hurt? He took a sniff. His eyes widened in horror. Naraku had impregnated her! Not only had he stole her innocence, but now she was going to birth his child. But something was off. It was piece by piece Naraku was fading away. That was odd. He moved to stand in front of her and touched her stomach as well. a growl escaped Kagome. In that single touch all of Naraku was gone. All that remained were two murky shadows, and one needed a father. She looked up at Sesshomaru and tilted her head. He frowned his brows at the look she was giving him. Even with her mask he could see the pleading in her eyes. She wished to save this child but why? He was created out of rape.

"Why do you wish to save this child?" He asked softly.

She looked deep into his eyes and spoke into his mind. **"Because he did not have a chance. Naraku is no more. He has none on him from the rape. Please Sesshomaru save him. We need more lurkings anyway."**

Sesshomaru looked at his mate with a sigh. He would never deny her. Putting both hands on her stomach, he pushed some of his light into her womb. Kagome hissed. When he was done she jumped away feeling like she was choking. She took a deep breath but soon she was spewing out the one of the murky shadows. There in the wisps of the shadow laid a naked child with bones like Kagome and that complacent look of Sesshomaru. He looked at his parents and waited.

Kagome felt her stomach contract and she turned away only to throw up another shadow. In the middle of the shadow lay Naraku's head. He smiled. Kagome snarled and formed a ball on her finger, smaller this time before releasing it on his face. Shaking her head, she casually turned to pick up her son. She looked at Sesshomaru an held him up to him. Sesshomaru took in his tiny claws and black bones. He had orange eyes and pale grey hair. His skin was pale and he looked emotionless but curious at the same time.

"Your name, little one, shall be Setsu."

Kagome nodded and turned to her family with the little one in her arms. Everyone had noticed she had yet to revert back to normal. But no one commented on that fact. They didn't know how she would react.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate and sighed. He had another child and he had his mate back. Yet he felt like they were being watched. He growled inwardly. Let them come against them if they wanted. They would be destroyed. He didn't care who they were.


	38. Chapter 38: To change a Hanyou

The group had watched the rather interesting situation. From the Jewel's disappearance to watching Kagome give birth strangely. With the new addition to the group, everyone had noticed Kagome had remained in her true form. It didn't bother them much until her red eyes disappeared leaving nothing but shadows in their wake. Sesshomaru explained it was Kagome's mind tiring out from the last 12 hours and that her true self was holding position for them.

Inuyasha sat high in the trees. A lot was on his mind. His lover had betrayed him. He brother wasn't actually his brother. And the person he wanted to kill the most died by his best friends hands. Not only that she gave birth to his child, killing everything of him in her lurking. He sighed. Everyone was something unheard of and he was a lone half breed. No one wanted a hanyou for anything. Maybe he should leave, but he didn't want too. But he knew it was time to leave the ones he'd hurt the most. Just as he was going to stand, Sesshomaru appeared beside him.

"What troubles you Inuyasha?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." He said. Sesshomaru knew it was a lie. The look on his face said it all. He was about to ask again but Inuyasha spoke first. "Will you tell Kagome thanks for the help with Naraku?" He asked.

"Why can you not tell her?" Sesshomaru asked quizzically.

"Beacause I need to leave. I'm hold y'all back and it would hurt too much to tell her bye." He sighed standing.

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew what he was really saying. A smiled graced his lips. "Inuyasha, you are not going anywhere." He said standing as well.

Inuyasha looked at his 'brother'. "Why ain't I?"

"Because, although you may not be my true brother, I see as a little brother like I did when I was youkai. I may have been harsh and cruel but I wanted you to survive . I wanted to make sure you got strong enough to have your own pack. It is time you and me become blood and you come into what I wished I could have given you." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha looked at him in awe. Everything Sesshomaru did was to ensure he would live and not be weak. That sounded crazy but Sesshomaru didn't lie. Ever. Inuyasha was curious of this power he was talking about. "What power are ya talkin' 'bout?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"You little brother will become like this. You will have light. You will have power, and I will teach you to control your powers. If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha looked at the man who was offering him a family and power. He nodded and his boyish grin appeared on his face. "I'll do it."


	39. Chapter 39: Inuyasha's change

Both of them jumped down from the tree softly. Sesshomaru took in his lurkings and mate with a small smile. Inuyasha looked over everyone he had been with for so long. They all looked so happy and that was good. He'd hate to see them unhappy. Everyone looked up as Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement. Inuyasha shall become my blood brother and belong to the light." He stated while looking at Inuyasha with a small smile.

Kagome nodded.

Shippo smirked.

Rin clapped.

Sango smiled.

Miroku beamed.

Yuji nodded approvingly.

And little Setsu blinked.

"How long for his transformation to be complete?" Miroku questioned.

"2 days."

"Why 2 days?" Yuji asked.

"Because Inuyasha is part youkai and human and both parts of the soul are dark. If he was just human it would take three days or just youkai it would be one day." He answered.

Yuji nodded.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha strip of everything and sit across from him. Inuyasha looked quiet embrassed being naked and holding his brother's hands. He was grateful for the sphere of light surrounding him. Sesshomaru took a hand away and had him lay down. He gripped the remaining hand in a death grip. "This will hurt Inuyasha." He said softly. Sesshomaru stuck his hand into his chest, slowly making his way towards the two souls. Everyone could hear Inuyasha's yell but could do nothing about it. When Sesshomaru found his souls, he began to pour his light into them. The two halves quickly accepted it quickly. As he poured his light into his younger brother's soul, Sesshomaru bit down on his wrist and held there for a moment before pulling his mouth and hand away. "Fight little brother." He whispered, standing and walking out the sphere.

Everyone looked at him expectantly and all he responded with was a shrug. He went and sat next to his mate and looked at his youngest son. The little one resembled so much of Kagome and himself. He looked at his mate who was on guard. When she growled he knew something was off. She stood and raised her hand. Her blade, that was still in the ground, shot to her hand. Rin and Shippo stood behind their mother, ready. An instinct told them they needed to move now. Kagome put Setsu in her tails and waited. Setsu looked around silently as his mother's tail moved back in forth in comforting.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt the presence of thousands of youkai. Then he felt 3 powerful beings along with them. When they broke the tree line, he immediately reconigized them. The northern, eastern, and southern lords were there. He went and stood next to his mate.


	40. Chapter 40: Lords?

The three lords looked at the group of beings with great power. They had significant power but the one who really had their attention was the female holding a bone sword and child. Next to her appeared to be her mate. He was guarding her and held her at bay. Strange thing was he looked like Sesshomaru, who had yet to show up but his mark was around.

"What business do you have here?" Lord Rinko from the south asked. He was a snake youkai. He had big yellow eyes and sand tan skin. His hair was spiked up and everyone once and a while his tongue would slither out and check the area.

A low growl was the reply.

"Why have you brought your armies milords?" Yuji asked calmly.

"We felt a lot of power coming from this way along with that spider hanyou's scent." Lord Tennochte answered from the north. He was an owl youkai. Gold and red along with blue feathers sat as his hair. His talons stuck out in his hands and every once and awhile he would cock his head to the side in a bird fashion.

"Where is lord Sesshomaru? We smelt him here?" Lord Brinka asked, from the east. He was a fox youkai. He had two very fluffy tails with red and yellow streaks. He was a red head and every once and awhile his nose twitched.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "I am here."

"Sesshomaru? What happened to you? Has that witch next to you cast a spell on you?" Lord Tennochte asked. Kagome growled warningly.

"That is unwise Lord Tennochte. My mate is in her inner self and will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru growled.

"As if she could defeat The Lord of the North." He replied hotly.

Kagome cracked a wicked smile and disappeared only to reappear in front of him. She formed a little ball on her nail, black shadows swarmed around it. She flicked it up and it exploded causing the ground to shake and rumble. Everyone one of the soldiers cowarded in fear at the sheer strength in just a marble size thing. Still Kagome stood with that wicked smile.

All the lords were shocked. Was she really that powerful? If so what is her motive?

"Kagome love, come here." Sesshomaru's voice filled the shock full clearing. He could feel her temper start to rise and that wasn't good. At this rate she would be wiping out thousands of youkai to get her point across. He had to calm her down. When she appeared in front of him, he grabbed their son and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You have some explaining to do, Sesshomaru." Lord Brinka stated.

"Not at all. If I so choose to I cannot tell you, but since I know this benefit everyone I will." Sesshomaru replied.

They all sat in a group by the fire and waited for the story to begin. What they heard shocked them all.


	41. Chapter 41: Brother?

Kagome had went and hunted a few dangerous bear youkai. As she carried them back to camp, she felt a hot sensation in her head. Now Kagome's inner being was running her body but Kagome herself was in her mind. She looked around at the giant cage where the white eyes of Rychurio were closed.

"Rychurio." She called.

Rychurio's white eyes opened at the call. He missed his baby sisters voice. Even being in her mind, there was something about her being in the flesh that soothed him. She had come into her power and now she was almost as strong as him. He vaguely wondered when Yuji would tell her about him but huffed at the thought. Yuji wouldn't tell her, he was still upset about his mate Naja. He had acted like his own mother meant nothing, even in her passing years Yuji refused to acknowledge her.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." He said softly.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Before I tell you, I need you to open the cage." He sighed.

"Okay, how do I open it?"

"Rip the seal off and stand back." He directed.

She nodded and walked to the cage. Finding the seal, she ripped it off without much effort. There was a bright flash, as the cave opened revealing a man. A man that looked just like Kagome in every sense of the word but older. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember.

He had long black hair that sat on the ground as he stood. His white eyes were as bright as diamonds in the sun. His ivory bones gleamed with pride as ten tails swished proudly. He was built and his tar skin showed it. His mask sat on top of his head like hears but his design showed that of an older brother.

"Kagome, I am your brother." He stated softly.

It all came back. Memories of him throwing her up in the air and protecting her from dangers on their walks came to her. She gasped silently and held her heart. Her brother, the one her father said abandoned her, was standing in front of her.

He walked toward her till his arms wrapped around her. As tightly as he could without hurting her, he squeezed and sniffed her scent lovingly. "I missed you so much baby sis." He sighed into her ear softly.

Kagome blinked repeatedly. This was real? Why did her father hide this from her? Why didn't Rychurio tell her the first time? She hissed silently at the secrets that were being kept from her.


	42. Chapter 42: Father and Son

Kagome backed away. This couldn't be true. Why was she just now finding out about this? She looked at him intently. The way he looked back at her told her he was telling the truth. It felt so right. Something about him made her want to jump in his arms and say little sister things. But she wanted to be sure.

"How old am I?"

"930 years old." He answered raising an eyebrow

"How many lurkings do I have?"

"3."

She thought real hard. "What is a nickname I was called when I was just a shadow?"

He smiled. "My shadow lover. Everywhere I went you went. You were constantly in my shadow."

He was right. She could recall playing and hiding in his shadow. He always felt safe. And she still felt that safe vibe from him now.

"Why did you abondon me? Did you get tired of me?" She asked in complete little sister mode.

He shook his head. "No I left to go see my mother's grave and pick up in some extra training. But when I go back, I was told you had been taken and mated. No one told me who you had been mated too and when I approached Father, he acted like I was a stranger. So we argued and I left. A few hundred years later, I get word that you and your mate are dead. Again I appraoched Father and he wouldn't tell me how or why so we fought. I lost. He sealed me away and said I would see you again. And when I did I was bursting at the seems but you did not recongize me. So now that you have come into your Lurking, I thought it would help you remember me." He explained.

There was a long pause from both. He would let it all sink in before continuing on. A sigh escaped his little sister.

"Well it worked." She whispered. "I am going to get you out of here."

-Outside Kagome's mind-

Kagome's body twitched. She grabbed her head and let out a roar of pain, alerting all those in the clearing. Shaking her head, she growled. Hunched over on her hands and knees, her body pulsed from raw energy and expanded her body. Letting a 6'9" male pass through one's throat is never is an easy task but she did.

The shadows disappeared and Kagome's black eyes came too. The mask slid up her head and she looked around at the guest that were present. Sniffing fully, she moved off too take off. Her spines expanded in warning and then she was gone.

Yuji and Rychurio stood facing each other as everyone looked at the new male. He had just appreaded from Kagome's throat and now was having a staring contest with his Yuji. Good thing was, he didn't smell like her throat. Who was this male?


End file.
